


Deserve

by surrealmeme



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, extreme nezumi angst, not really rape but more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “Dogkeeper, today must be your lucky day – he can have me instead,” Nezumi announced as he opened the door.	“Wait – Nezumi!” Shion cried as he followed Nezumi out of Rikiga’s home. “Please tell me I’m wrong! You can’t possibly be –”	“You’re not wrong,” Nezumi said monotonously. “He prefers boys, so I’m selling myself to him, rather than Dogkeeper. Besides, my performance’ll be better than hers, and it’s nothing new, as Rikiga said the other day,” Nezumi finished, his voice now more matter-of-fact than monotonous.	“But –”	“No, Shion. It’s better this way.”





	

            “Now, this is the plan,” Nezumi said. “Rikiga-san, there’s a high ranking official due to have one of your girls next week, right? The day before the Holy Day?”

            Rikiga nodded.

            “Good,” Nezumi said. “Look through his record – I know you sell boys too, Rikiga-san. Has he had any?”

            Rikiga crossed the room to rifle through his file cabinet, Nezumi kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, and Dogkeeper petted a large husky. But still, all three kept kept their eyes trained on Shion, watching for his reaction to Nezumi’s words, which were heavy with implication.

            _Man, he really is a huge airhead,_ Dogkeeper thought, mentally sighing – Shion had made no response.

            “Here, Eve,” Rikiga said, handing the thick file folder to Nezumi. It was heavy for a folder and contained some papers fraying, curled, and yellow at the edges; “He’s a regular customer indeed,” Nezumi remarked and started flipping through the papers; soon, he snorted and closed the folder.

            “Well,” he said. “You’ve made quite the fortune off of him, Rikiga-san.”

            Dogkeeper motioned for the folder; Nezumi lightly tossed it onto her lap. As Dogkeeper looked through its contents, much more carefully than Nezumi had, a look of relief entered her eyes, which grew stronger when Nezumi nonverbally confirmed something with her. Nezumi stood, shrugging his jacket into a more comfortable position as he got ready to leave.

            “So, Eve?” Rikiga prompted.

            Nezumi rolled his eyes. “Must you really ask? Can’t you figure it out?”

            Rikiga jerked his head towards Shion.

            “Fine,” Nezumi said. “Dogkeeper, today must be your lucky day – he can have me instead,” Nezumi announced as he opened the door.

            “Wait – _Nezumi_!” Shion cried as he followed Nezumi out of Rikiga’s home. “Please tell me I’m wrong! You can’t possibly be –”

            “You’re not wrong,” Nezumi said monotonously. “He prefers boys, so I’m selling myself to him, rather than Dogkeeper. Besides, my performance’ll be better than hers, and it’s nothing new, as Rikiga said the other day,” Nezumi finished, his voice now more matter-of-fact than monotonous.

            “But –”

            “No, Shion. It’s better this way.”

+++

            It was the day before the Holy Day, and a high ranking No. 6 official had snuck into West Block. He and Rikiga entered the latter’s “spare room,” which was sparsely furnished with a desk and large bed. The official paid Rikiga a handful of golden coins; Rikiga left the room and the official approached the silent figure sitting on the bed, body and face obscured. The official sat next to that figure, the bed creaking under his weight. He removed the part of the blanket that had been draped over the figure’s head, stroking the figure’s hair and face as he dragged the fabric away, revealing the pretty, delicate face of Eve.

            “What’s your name, girlie?” the official quietly asked as his hand crept up the inside of Eve’s right thigh. He found the straps of the black garter belt attached to Eve’s sheer black stockings; the official slipped two fingers under one of the straps, pulled it up, and snapped it back onto Eve’s creamy white skin, making a sharp noise that split through the room’s silence. The official then moved to the left, his fingers approaching the edge of the mesh panties; when he fondled Eve, the official was surprised to find not bumps and ridges, but a single bulge instead.

            _“Oh?”_ the official said, pulling the rest of the blanket off Eve’s body to reveal a flat white chest. “What a pleasant surprise. Well the, what’s your name, _pretty boy?_ ”

            Eve did not answer.

           “Don’t want to tell me? No matter – I’m sure you won’t mind if I call you my slut then, no?” the official said, a hand caressing and squeezing between Eve’s tense legs. As much as Eve tried to control his body, he couldn’t help his sudden gasp or the heat beginning to shoot to his groin.

            “You like that, slut?” the official said, his hand moving faster. “Why don’t you tell me, instead of hiding that pretty voice of yours.”

            _“Mmm_ … It’s so good,” Eve moaned. _“Ahh!”_

            Eve’s face was flushed, his eyes lidded and his mouth slightly open. The official lunged forward and claimed it, crashing against Eve’s glossed lips and shoving his tongue inside Eve’s mouth.

            _“Mmph!”_

            When the official finally came up for air, he lustfully gazed at Eve’s body, from his luscious, flowing raven hair, angular face, long, thin neck, toned but almost scrawny torso, accentuated hips, hot, pulsing erection, smooth, strong legs, ending with stockinged feet. The official stared for an extremely long time, the longest that Eve could remember. Finally, the official spoke, grabbing the tip of Eve’s chin.

            “I hear you’re an actor, pretty boy. It seems you can dance too – so why don’t you dance for me.” The official’s hands grasped Eve’s hips, and he sleazily motioned to his lap. Eve sexily climbed into the official’s lap, leaning close to him. Then, to music only he could hear, Eve began lap dancing, spreading his legs and gyrating his hips, firmly rubbing his ass on the official’s dick. Eve put his arms in the air, twined them around each other, then toyed with and mussed his hair. Eve’s hands then moved to the official, fingers ghosting over his neck; his forearms rested on the official’s shoulders and Eve leaned forward until their lips were a hair’s width apart. Eve then pulled away, his hands now seductively trailing down his face and neck, down his chest to his hips.

            The official, fully hard, removed Eve from his lap and pushed him down onto the floor. Spreading his legs apart, the official undid his belt, pants button, and fly. He motioned for Eve to carry out the rest of the act; Eve pulled down the expensive fabric, fingers brushing against the official’s fatty thighs, well fed by the splendor and decadence of No. 6. Eve cupped the official’s erection and pulled his underwear down, revealing it. Leaning forward, Eve intended to tease before truly taking the official in his mouth – but that official had other plans. He sharply pulled on a large section of Eve’s hair, causing him to gasp in surprise and pain. Taking advantage of his open mouth, the official shoved at least half of his penis in Eve’s mouth; the teenager coughed and spluttered. Still, Eve skillfully licked and sucked, getting used to the official’s presence. No. 6, which had handed everything to the official on a silver platter, made him impatient, despite Eve’s talented tongue’s ministrations. The official pushed his full length into Eve’s mouth and throat, shallowly thrusting as well.

            _Damned vanity and greed,_ Eve bitterly thought. _No one’s dick is this big; the fucker got it surgically augmented._

            But regardless of how it had gotten to such a size, a dick like that was bound to make Eve cough and choke on it. Eve tried to back away and move off of the official, but he was held still and pulled forward by the official, who still hadn’t relinquished his grip on Eve’s hair.

            “This isn’t a problem for a slut like you, right?” the official taunted.

            _The plan,_ Eve told himself as he repressed his gag reflex. _He needs to cum in my mouth, so I can transfer the pill along with the cum when I kiss him. Fuck his reaction; he’ll have my knife to his throat before he can even move to touch me again with his disgusting hands._

            Eve kept thinking this as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked so that he could bring the official to orgasm as soon as possible. And yet, his mind strayed:

            _I feel so filthy,_ Eve thought, to his surprise – he had never cared when he had allowed the use of his body before. _So why now?_

            The official shuddered and gasped; he was close.

            _It’s because of Shion,_ Eve realized. _Even though we agreed on it, I feel as though I’m betraying him. And how can I kiss his soft, innocent lips with my own, that has been everywhere; has had everything between them?_

Another shudder went through the official’s body. _It’s almost over_ , Eve thought. Then his heart both soared and sank when he saw a blur of white cutting through the air.

            Shion had jumped from the tiny alcove he and Dogkeeper were watching from, and landed right next to Eve. He applied precise strength to a pressure point on the official, releasing his grip on Eve’s hair. Knocked away with a well-aimed and strong blow to the chest, the official was no longer an issue – Dogkeeper had also dropped down and had now bound him. She also shoved the backup pill down the official’s throat – it was activated by any liquid that wasn’t saliva, so ten minutes after it hit the official’s stomach it would be effective.

            Shion was now protectively and possessively embracing Eve – no, he was Nezumi now – who was surprised and protesting.

            “ _Shion_ , you knew the plan! I was almost done, couldn’t you see?”

            Shion nodded. “Of course I could, Nezumi, I could see it all too well! I could see how he pulled on your hair and how it hurt you. I could see the pleasure he took in calling you such terrible things and when he saw and heard you choke.”

            Nezumi even appeared touched for a moment, before he said, in a rough voice, “Thanks Shion, but I don’t need your protection. I’ve been living in West Block for years; I know how these things go and I can take care of myself.”

            The nonchalant, dismissive tone in which spoke, clearly designed to mask his true feelings of fear, humiliation, and guilt, was what did it for Shion.

            _“I know you can take care of yourself, Nezumi!_ I just want to take care of you, for once! And call me selfish, but I don’t want anyone that’s not me to have you, kiss you, or touch you!” Shion exploded, red eyes fixed on Nezumi’s clouded grey ones.

            Nezumi was taken aback. He had no idea that Shion cared for and loved him that much; that Shion loved Nezumi as much as Nezumi loved Shion. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, walking away to change into his normal clothes. Although the large blanket Shion had wrapped around him covered his entire body, much unlike the set of tiny lingerie, Nezumi felt a thousand times more naked, exposed, and ashamed than when he had offered himself to the official.

            When Nezumi returned, the cool, unaffected, on-top-of-it-all persona was back, along with the knife in his hand. It was Nezumi, with all of his power, that held that blade to the official’s throat and interrogated and tortured every last piece of information out of him. He tossed a piece of paper with the next phases of the plan written on it to Rikiga and Dogkeeper then swooped out of the room with Shion trailing behind him. As the two walked back to Nezumi’s room, everything was normal.

            As soon as the door closed, Nezumi slumped down the floor and cried.

            _“I’m so, so sorry!”_ he sobbed as Shion held him. “I should have listened to you when you suggested that alternative – I made you so upset, Shion.”

            _And I ruined myself,_ Nezumi mentally added. _I feel so, so violated, humiliated, and_ weak _. I let him take all of my power._

            “It’s alright, Nezumi,” Shion comforted. “It wasn’t right for me to have lost control then; it jeopardized the success of the plan.”

            After a beat of silence, Shion added, “it jeopardized your safety, too. He was suspicious from the beginning, and what if he had a blade with him? He could have stabbed you, Nezumi, and it would have _been my fault_ ,” Shion finished, his voice weakening.

            _“Thank you,”_ Nezumi quietly said. “I know I’m the one who created the plan, I kept telling myself that, but…” Nezumi trailed off. “I think that if he really came in – in my mouth, I wouldn’t have been able to handle it. Thank you for stopping that, Shion.”

            “Of course, Nezumi,” Shion said. “You don’t need to thank me for that.”

            Shion was surprised that Nezumi had said this much, but he could tell that there was something left, something that threatened to make Nezumi’s tears spill over again. Shion hugged Nezumi tighter and closer, and kissed him, soft, light, and chaste.

            “N – _Nezumi?_ _Are you okay?_ Did I do something wrong?” Shion worriedly asked. Nezumi had broken into tears again, as Shion had feared.

            _“Shh_ , it’s alright, Nezumi,” Shion tried his best to comfort the broken, crying man in his arms. “I love you so much, Nezumi. I promise, if you want to tell me, I’ll do everything I can for you.”

            _“You deserve so much more than me, Shion!”_

 _No, no, no – Nezumi, please don’t think like that, you’re more than I could ever ask for, more than I ever dreamed!_ Shion exclaimed in his mind, but kept silent, knowing Nezumi would continue.

            “You’re so generous, caring, and kind; you don’t belong in a place like West Block. If I hadn’t taken advantage of that window that day, you would still be happily living in Chronos with your mother, even though you would be in No. 6. Shion, you deserve someone complete and kind like you – I’m broken into pieces and push you away. Shion, I’ve had sex with more people than I can even remember, in so many different ways, and I had never felt anything about any of them. I thought I simply didn’t care and would never find something to love – and now I love you more than I thought it was possible for humans to love. And I want to stay with you – but Shion, I could never make you spend your life like this! You deserve so much better; you deserve to do great things, and you’ll never be able to do that now, and _it’s all because of me._ I’m so sorry that I love you, Shion.”

            Shion’s heart shattered, and Nezumi began to move away, but Shion, feeling both of their tears, pulled Nezumi back.

            “No,” he said. “Don’t _ever_ be sorry for loving me! It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And this life here in West Block _means something_ and is more fulfilling than any job as a scientist in No. 6 could ever have been. _I love you,_ Nezumi. You deserve to be happy, Nezumi, please,” Shion said in a heartfelt burst. _“Please_ , Nezumi, love yourself as much as I love you.”

            Nezumi dried his tears and gave Shion a small, shaky, determined smile. “Thank you, Shion. I promise that I will, that I’ll get there someday and be able to show you, Shion, whom I love beyond any words.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, Nezumi feels ooc at the end, but this needed to be written, and he definitely would feel something like this -- but would he really say it all?? who knows? not me


End file.
